


we looked like giants

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Bloody Kisses, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andrew & steve share a special moment after a night of flying together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we looked like giants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> for a "bloody kisses" prompt from hyenapie, and inspired by all of bottompotter's gorgeous andrew/steve fics that continue to break my heart every day

they land somewhere far away from home, and for once andrew doesn't ask how they're going to find their way back because maybe what he really needs right now is a night away from the stifling atmosphere of death that shrouds his broken family’s home. steve, by contrast, is  _ alive _ beside him, and andrew can feel his energy like lightning crackling inside a cloud as he turns to face him in the darkness. there’s a metal taste on andrew’s tongue that he thinks is the result of the thin air they’d flown through tearing at his lungs, but steve gently catches his chin, tilts it upwards, and tells him,

"you're bleeding."   
  
blinking up at him, andrew glimpses the moonlight glinting off steve's deep brown eyes and the twin trickle of blood on his own lip.   
  
"so are you."   
  
steve takes andrew's hand in one of his own and with the other runs his thumb over his upper lip, smearing heat across and under andrew's skin. for a moment andrew convinces himself that steve's just trying to clean it off and nothing more, before he suddenly leans in and replaces his fingers with a kiss to the curve between andrew's nose and mouth.   
  
there's blood on steve's lips and no rhythm to andrew's stuttering heartbeat when he pulls back, and after a long stunned moment that would play back later like a freeze frame on film, all andrew can murmur beneath his wavering breath is a soft and incredulous  _ "ew." _   
  
steve  _ laughs, _ then, and with a sloppy grin stretched across his face he kisses him again --    
  
and again, and again, and  _ again _ \--   
  
until andrew's cheeks are as _ red _ as the blood smeared across them. sometimes andrew's lips meet his, and sometimes they don't, and when they do he can taste frost and iron and the pines on the mountains around them. he's never done this before and he's sure he's no good at it but that doesn't stop him from twisting his fingers in steve’s coat and searching blindly for his mouth with shaky fervor, desperate to somehow swallow some of his  _ good _ to drown all of his bad. the kisses are hesitant and fleeting and steve squeezes andrew's hand before each one to help him expect the unexpected but how could he ever have expected  _ this, _ the popular football-playing class president stealing kisses from the outcast, the freak, the  _ nerd with the camera, _ under a sky that’s all their own.   
  
in the end they're gulping for each other's breath and their blood is mingled the way andrew thinks their souls are, or  _ must be _ after tonight. steve doesn't give an explanation, but he doesn't have to; with inexplicable purpose in his grip, he just holds onto andrew's hand as they stumble through the gray mist that swirls around them and in and out of their lungs. andrew imagines he looks like a vampire in the harsh headlights of steve's car when they finally find their way back to it, with a face pale and covered in scarlet lip-prints. together they lie down on the backseat, limbs entwined inside the coats they wear as blankets, and sigh themselves to sleep. in the morning steve will find andrew curled up on the seat beside him, rearranging the raindrops on his windshield with his mind while his fingers dance gingerly across his own lips as if he's only just discovered they exist.


End file.
